Día de lluvia
by Zeny
Summary: Sasuke tiene paraguas, y Naruto no. Una pequeña historia del pasado [Drabble]


_**Día de lluvia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez Naruto se quedó sin las llaves de su casa porque se le perdieron. Entonces, como no tenía a donde ir, se quedó todo el día dando vueltas por las calles de la aldea.

Pero tenía hambre y no tenía dinero, por lo que estaba tirado en una banca del parque agonizando vivo.

 _"Raaaaaameeeen...Raaaaameeeeen"_

De repente, comenzó a llover. Y eso fue lo peor. No tenía donde meterse, así que andaba caminando por aquí y por allá para resguardarse. Detrás de sí, escuchó una voz.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Había reconocido esa voz perfectamente. Puso mala cara al instante y se cruzó de brazos.

_Nada que te incumba-tebayo! - le dijo a Sasuke, quien para su molestia llevaba un paraguas. Naruto lo contempló con algo de envidia.

_Hn. - el pelinegro se encogió de hombros - No me importa. De todas formas vas a coger un resfriado.

Le dio la espalda seguir para en su camino, y Naruto sintió un poco de pánico, y cierta sensación de despecho. Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Enfurruñado caminó a pasos de elefante hacia el Uchiha y se metió debajo de su paraguas.

_... ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Naruto volteó el rostro jetón, sin querer admitir nada.

_¡Bueno! Tú no querías que me resfriara ¿eh!? ¡Pues no lo haré-tebayo!

_Yo nunca dije eso. - replicó Sasuke con cara de aburrimiento, mas no hizo nada para apartar al rubio, y siguió caminando. Naruto se mantuvo a su lado.

Fueron así en silencio. La lluvia se hacía más muerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A su alrededor el mundo se veía algo borroso, y como Naruto tenía unas sandalias bajas, en un charco se le mojaron los pies.

_¡Tonto charco! - gruñó enfadado.

_El tonto eres tú. ¿Qué haces afuera con este clima? Han anunciado un huracán.

Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke aun de mal humor por tener los pies húmedos. Sabía que admitir lo que le había pasado lo iba hacer parecer como un idiota. Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El pelinegro soltó un bufido, y la comisura de su labio se alzó.

_¿De qué te ríes!? - cuestionó alterado el rubio ante la evidente burla del otro.

_De tu idiotez.

_¡Bastardo! ¡Te salvas de que es tu paraguas, sino te las ibas a ver conmigo, hum! - miró hacia adelante malhumorado. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos.

_Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. - dijo, y señaló el edificio donde estaba su apartamento.

Naruto no supo qué hacer. Para su casa aún faltaba un buen tramo, y no era como si pudiera entrar a ella. Se lo diría al administrador del edificio, pero el tipo no se lleva muy bien con Naruto.

_Eh... - sus mejillas se colorearon, y se sacudió los húmedos cabellos rubios con enfado. Dio un largo suspiro, y miró al otro a los ojos. Hizo un puchero - ...¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

Sasuke lo contempló en silencio, totalmente inexpresivo. Le dio la espalda y continuó hacia la entrada del edificio. A Naruto le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

_Oye, bastardo, ¿eso fue un sí o un no!? - fue tras él a zancadas. Probablemente había sido una negativa y Sasuke no había querido gastar saliva en hablar, pero Naruto quería que se lo dijera a la cara.

Al parecer, Sasuke vivía en el primer piso, por lo que no se molestó en tomar el elevador. Subió las escaleras con el paraguas cerrado en una mano. Naruto siguió detrás de él.

_Oye, ¡dímelo a la cara-tebayo!

El pelinegro recostó el paraguas al lado de una puerta. Naruto se plantó detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y un rostro exigente. Sasuke se sacó algo en el bolsillo. Un pequeño tintineo llegó a los oídos de Naruto, y el rubio trató de ver de qué se trataba. La mano de Sasuke sostuvo una llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo. Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_¿Y bien!?

La puerta se abrió con un sonido hueco, y el pelinegro tomó el paraguas de donde lo había dejado.

_Quítate las sandalias antes de entrar. - le dijo por encima del hombro, y se volteó a tiempo para esconder una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. A pesar de estar mojado hasta la coronilla, el pecho del rubio se hinchó con una emoción cálida y agradable.

_ ¿...Tan difícil te es decir que sí?

_Hn. Se quitó las sandalias y se dispuso a entrar, una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

 _-Fin-_

.

.

.


End file.
